


GotBangtan Chatroom

by KiaraIce



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 18:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10747146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiaraIce/pseuds/KiaraIce
Summary: When two groups make a chatroom, it can only mean......100% Craziness, Jealousy and Love??Meet GOT7 & BTS!!!





	1. Usernames & Ships

**Author's Note:**

> !! READ THIS AT YOUR OWN RISK !!
> 
> !! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED !!
> 
> !! TAKING NO RESPONSIBILITY FOR FANGIRLOVERDOSE !!

**GOT7:**

  


JB - **daddyjb**

Junior - **jypjrliterally**

Mark - **MarkDimsum**

Jackson - **MrWildAndSexy**

Youngjae - **sunshinejae**

BamBam - **DabDabKing**

Yugyeom - **GIANTmaknaeYugy**

  


**BTS:**

  


Jin - **pinkprincessjin**

Rap Monster - **breakingmonster**

Suga - **sleepyswag**

J-Hope - **yourhopeHobi**

Jimin - **KookieFanboy**

Taehyung - **therealtaelien**

Jungkook - **ManlyKookie**

  


**Ships:**

VMark

YugyKook

RapSon

YoungHope

JBMin

BamGi

Jinior

JBHope

TaeGi

JiHope

2Jae

MarkSon

  



	2. Chatroom #1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo~
> 
> Welcome to GOTBANGTAN chatroom!!!
> 
> Here you can find out about the relationship between two popular groups "GOT7" & "BTS"!!!
> 
> Your Captain for this journey will be me, Kiara~ 

 

_~jypjrliterally created a_ _chatroom~_

 

 _~jypjrliterally_ _named_ _it_ _"_ _GOTnothing_ _"~_

 

_~jypjrliterally invited: daddyjb, MarkDimsum, MrWildAndSexy, sunshinejae, DabDabKing and GIANTmaknaeYugy~_

 

jypjrliterally: I know you guys are awake... So write something!!

 

daddyjb: What is it, Jinyoung?? It's 3am!!!

 

sunshinejae: Hello Hyung!!

 

jypjrliterally: Hello Youngjae. And JB I know-

 

DabDabKing: You woke me up from my dream, Hyung... It was so nice... I dreamed of dabbing all day long!!

 

jypjrliterally: I-

 

MrWildAndSexy: That's the only thing you do and dream about BamBam!!

 

DabDabKing: Soo not true!!!

 

MarkDimsum: I'm gonna mute...

 

jypjrliterally: Don't do it!!

 

MarkDimsum: Why? This is just like our other chat...

 

jypjrliterally: No, it's not...

 

GIANTmaknaeYugy: Then what's the difference?

 

jypjrliterally: If you guys would let me speak, then I would have already told you the difference!!!

 

DabDabKing: Whoa!! Eomma is angry!!

 

jypjrliterally: BamBam, I'll make sure you won't get any breakfast.

 

DabDabKing: What?? No, you can't do that!!

 

sunshinejae: Hyung, can you tell us already?? I'm curious...

 

MrWildAndSexy: Yeah, I'm also quite curious...

 

jypjrliterally: Oh yeah, well you know, I chat a lot with Bangtan's Jin.

 

daddyjb: You mean gossiping!!

 

GOT7: Forget about JB!! We know you talk with Jin-Hyung

 

daddyjb: ...

 

jypjrliterally: Anyway... We had the idea to make a chatroom together. We call it **GOTBANGTAN!!**

 

MrWildAndSexy: So that means I can get to chat with RapMon again. And he can't lie to me, when I ask him to hang out. Well done Jinyoung!!

 

MarkDimsum: ...

 

DabDabKing: Seems like Mark-Hyung, doesn't want to talk with the whole group, since he already talks with V-Hyung~

 

MarkDimsum: What's that supposed to mean, BamBam??

 

DabDabKing: Uh... You know what I mean...

 

MarkDimsum: What-

 

jypjrliterally: Okay, enough. I'm going to add them now.

 

MarkDimsum: Fine, Eomma...

 

jypjrliterally: I can feel your eyes roll, Mark-Hyung...

 

 _~jypjrliterally_ _renamed_ _the_ _chatroom_ _to_ _"_ _GOTBANGTAN_ _"~_

 

_~_ _jypjrliterally invited: pinkprincessjin, breakingmonster, sleepyswag, yourhopeHobi, KookieFanboy, therealtaelien and ManlyKookie~_

 

BTS: Hello!!!

 

pinkprincessjin: Thanks for inviting us, Jinyoung~

 

jypjrliterally: You're welcome, Jin~

 

MrWildAndSexy: RAPMON!!!

 

breakingmonster: JACKSON!!!

 

MrWildAndSexy: RapMon!!! *sends virtuell hug*

 

breakingmonster: Jackson!!! *sends virtuell hug*

 

MrWildAndSexy: Bro!!!

 

breakingmonster: Bro!!!

 

GOTBTS: . . .

 

therealtaelien: Mark-Hyung~!!!

 

MarkDimsum: Tae~!!!

 

therealtaelien: I missed chuu~!!!

 

MarkDimsum: Yeah me too~!!!

 

ManlyKookie: Yugy~!!!

 

GIANTmaknaeYugy: Kookie~!!!

 

DabDabKing: JIMIN!!!

 

KookieFanboy: BAMBAM!!!

 

yourhopeHobi: Youngjae~!!!

 

sunshinejae: Hobi-Hyung~!!!

 

daddyjb: Wait... Since when are you so close with him, Youngjae??

 

sunshinejae: Well ever since MAMA 2015... We've been chatting a lot :)

 

daddyjb: What??...

 

jypjrliterally: Are you alright, JB? I hear you coughing...

 

daddyjb: No, I'm not alright!!! How can you do this to me, Youngjae??

 

sunshinejae: Do what??

 

daddyjb: How can you be friends with that!!

 

yourhopeHobi: YAH!! I'm not a thing!!

 

daddyjb: Oh, do you prefer snake?

 

yourhopeHobi: No, I hate snakeu...

 

daddyjb: Okay, then snake it is...

 

sunshinejae: Hyung, that's mean...

 

jypjrliterally: Okay stop fighting JB!!

 

pinkprincessjin: You too, J-Hope!!

 

daddyjb: ugh... Okay...

 

yourhopeHobi: okay Eomma~

 

DabDabKing: Uhm... I've been waiting to ask this...

 

daddyjb: What is it, BamBam?

 

DabDabKing: Can we talk about your username?? It's very strange JB-Hyung...

 

daddyjb: What's strange about my username? It just tells who I am and that I'm a Daddy ;)

 

MrWildAndSexy: He used the Emoji!!!

 

GIANTmaknaeYugy: Just no, please!!

 

DabDabKing: EWW!!!

 

daddyjb: Oh yeah, what about yours?? DabDabKing??

 

DabDabKing: I love dabbing and I'm the King of Dab :)

 

daddyjb: ...

 

GIANTmaknaeYugy: Mine just states the truth...

 

ManlyKookie: So does mine~

 

breakingmonster: What truth is there in your username?

 

ManlyKookie: Well, I'm manly and my nickname is Kookie

 

KookieFanboy: True~ And I'm his Nr. 1 fan!!! :)))

 

ManlyKookie: No thanks...

 

KookieFanboy: ... :(((

 

DabDabKing: Aww~ Jimin-Hyung, you still have me~

 

KookieFanboy: BamBam :)))

 

therealtaelien: Am I the only one that thinks this is strange??

 

breakingmonster: No... You're the one that's strange.

 

therealtaelien: ...

 

MarkDimsum: Don't listen to him, Tae~ You aren't strange. You're unique...

 

DabDabKing: ;) ;) ;)

 

MarkDimsum: What's wrong with you, BamBam??

 

DabDabKing: Didn't I tell you? ;)

 

MarkDimsum: I don't get it...

 

breakingmonster: What happened to V?

 

therealtaelien: ... I hate you ...

 

_~therealtaelien logged out~_

 

GOTBTS: RAPMON!!!

 

breakingmonster: What?? I didn't do anything!!

 

MarkDimsum: You said that he was strange!!!

 

ManlyKookie: V-Hyung just ran into a room while crying...

 

pinkprincessjin: Well done, Namjoon... Apologize to him now!!

 

breakingmonster: Aish... Fine fine...

 

KookieFanboy: Uhm... Did you guys forget that you added Suga-Hyung??

 

GOTBTS: ...

 

yourhopeHobi: I'm too young to die now!!!

 

_~sleepyswag read all messages~_

 

GOTBTS: uh oh...

 

sleepyswag: Who wants to die first??

 

daddyjb: J-Hope

 

yourhopeHobi: I hate you so much!!

 

daddyjb: Aww~ Don't worry I hate you too~

 

sleepyswag: Stop it!! Anyway, who made Taehyungie cry??

 

KookieFanboy: How do you know that??

 

sleepyswag: Because he came running into my room, while crying and asked me to hug him.

 

DabDabKing: And did you hug him?

 

sleepyswag: I'm still hugging him...  He is really huggable, but he can't stop crying...

 

MarkDimsum: ...

 

_~MarkDimsum logged out~_

 

DabDabKing: ...

 

sleepyswag: So who did it and why??

 

GOTBTS (except RapMon):  
It was RapMon!! He told V that he was strange.

 

sleepyswag: Why did you say that Namjoon??

 

breakingmonster: Because he is.

 

sleepyswag: Don't you know that he doesn't like being called strange.

 

breakingmonster: No??

 

sleepyswag: ... I'm going to kill you... Now I'm going back to sleep...

 

_~sleepyswag logged out~_

 

GIANTmaknaeYugy: Well, that was interesting. I don't know about you, but I'm going to sleep. Bye Kookie~ :*

 

ManlyKookie: Good Night Yugy~ :* I'm also going to sleep.

 

_~GIANTmaknaeYugy logged out~_

  
_~ManlyKookie logged out~_

 

DabDabKing: I agree with them. Good Night!! DAB!!

 

_~DabDabKing logged out~_

 

pinkprincessjin: I think we all should go to sleep since we got schedules tomorrow.

 

The rest: Yeah~ Good Night~

 

_~everyone logs out except for Jackson and RapMon~_

 

MrWildAndSexy: I'm going to miss you, RapMon... :(

 

breakingmonster: Don't worry!! I'll be in your dreams ;)

 

MrWildAndSexy: Okay ;)

 

_~jypjrliterally and pinkprincessjin logged in~_

 

jypjrliterally & pinkprincessjin: Go to sleep now, Jackson/Namjoon!!

 

MrWildAndSexy & breakingmonster: Yes Eomma!!

 

_~the four logged_ _out~_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well okay, this was the first chapter~
> 
> I hope you liked it (≧∇≦)/
> 
> Saranghae~  
> Kiara~ 


	3. Chatroom #2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone~  
> It's me, Mario!!!  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> Did you believe me?  
> Coz if you did then you fell for it XD
> 
> It's your Captain Kiara~ 

_~everyone logged on~_

 

GOT7: Hey!!

 

BTS: Hey!!

 

MrWildAndSexy: RapMon!!!

 

breakingmonster: Jackson!!!

 

GOTBTS: Nooo, not again!!!

 

MrWildAndSexy & breakingmonster: Fine... Fine...

 

GIANTmaknaeYugy: I have to do something, but first let me-

 

GOTBTS: Oh please don't sing the " **Selfie** " song anything but that!!!

 

GIANTmaknaeYugy: I wasn't going to

 

GOTBTS: Oh... What is it then??

 

GIANTmaknaeYugy: *le clears throat* **HAPPY BIRTHDAY KOOKIE~ (≧∇≦)/**

 

ManlyKookie: **AWW~ THANK YOU YUGY~ ヽ(*≧ω≦)ﾉ**

 

GOT7: Happy Birthday, Jungkook!!!

 

ManlyKookie: Thank you Hyungs!!!

 

jypjrliterally: Are you guys going to celebrate your Birthday, Jungkook??

 

ManlyKookie: Yeah, we are going to have Cakeu. We also gonna sing and dance!!!

 

therealtaelien: **Shawty, Imma party till the sun down!!!** *le dances*

 

ManlyKookie: **YEESSS** *le joins* Oh and let's not forget the PRESENTS!!! I hope you have presents for me Hyungs...

 

BTS: Of course!!! Who do you take us for??

 

ManlyKookie: Hahaha XD

 

DabDabKing: Now that, that is cleared... I have a question... V-Hyung~!!

 

therealtaelien: Yes, Bambi??

 

DabDabKing: Did Namjoon-Hyung apologize to you?

 

MarkDimsum: What he said... Did he??

 

therealtaelien: Oh yes he did!!

 

MarkDimsum: That's good :)

 

DabDabKing: Oh, so you don't need Suga-Hyung's hugs anymore ;)

 

therealtaelien: W-What?? Yah!!! Yoongi-Hyung, you told them?? >.<

 

sleepyswag: Sorry, Taehyungie~ I wanted to know, who did it to you so I had to tell them... Don't be mad, okay??

therealtaelien: ...hmm...

 

sleepyswag: I'll buy you ice cream!!

 

therealtaelien: Yay, thanks Yoongi-Hyung~ ^^

 

sleepyswag: Anything for you :) Anyway, I'm going to take a nap now, don't disturb me!!!

 

_~sleepyswag logged out~_

 

pinkprincessjin: Aish, this Granpa...

 

MarkDimsum: ...

 

KookieFanboy: Is everything alright, Mark-Hyung??

 

MarkDimsum: Huh?? Oh yes... everything's alright...

 

DabDabKing: That's what you say, Hyung **╮(─▽─)╭**

 

MarkDimsum: BamBam...

 

DabDabKing: **;D**

 

_~ManlyKookie changed his username to 'JeonCena'~_

 

_~GIANTmaknaeYugy changed his username to 'YugyBear'~_

 

yourhopeHobi: What's with you two?? Changing your usernames all of a sudden?

 

JeonCena: They were too long and

 

YugyBear: These are accurate...

 

JeonCena & YugyBear: We finish each others sentences... **KYAA!!!**

 

therealtaelien: Eomma!! Kookie is squealing!! Tell him to stop!!

 

pinkprincessjin: Stop squealing!! I have a spatula in my hand and I'm not afraid to use it, Kookie-ah...

 

JeonCena: Yeah yeah, sorry sorry...

 

jypjrliterally: You apologize too Yugyeom-ah!!

 

YugyBear: Sorry Eomma...

 

jypjrliterally: Hmph... Don't call me Eomma...

 

sunshinejae: When do we get lunch, Eomma??

 

jypjrliterally: In a lil bit, Youngjae~

 

sunshinejae: Okay~

 

YugyBear: How come Youngjae-Hyung can call you Eomma and I can't?? I'm the Maknae!!

 

jypjrliterally: Well then act like a Maknae... Youngjae is innocent and listens to what others say... You are the opposite!!

 

pinkprincessjin: At least, you have someone that listens to you...

 

jypjrliterally: Sorry, I feel bad for you, Jin~

 

pinkprincessjin: Nah, it's okay, Jinyoung~... We wouldn't be BTS if they were quiet kids...

 

DabDabKing: As if Youngjae-Hyung is innocent!! He is worser than us!!

 

jypjrliterally: Don't talk about your Hyung that way, BamBam!!

 

DabDabKing: But it's true!!!

 

jypjrliterally: There will be no lunch for you...

 

DabDabKing: **WHAT??** Last time I didn't get breakfast and this time you won't give me lunch?? What kind of an Eomma are you??

 

MrWildAndSexy: Ohhhhh, the way he talks to Eomma!!! Will Eomma kill him or not??? I bet **10$** he will.

 

breakingmonster: Me too **10$**

 

jypjrliterally: Jackson shut up and stop betting on something like this!!! And also BamBam I'm that kind of an Eomma that wants you to apologize to your Hyung!!

 

DabDabKing: ... Fine ... Sorry Youngjae-Hyung...

 

sunshinejae: Nahh, it's okay BamBam!!

 

MrWildAndSexy: Ugh... You guys are very no fun!!!

 

KookieFanboy: Wow, are you guys always like this??

 

daddyjb: The Maknaes are always like this...

 

YugyBear: That's not true~

 

daddyjb: Yes it is!!

 

YugyBear: Nooo...

 

daddyjb: Stop whining, it is!!

 

YugyBear: Kookie~ JB-Hyung is mean!!

 

JeonCena: JB-Hyung don't be mean to my Yugy~

 

daddyjb: What's with you two??

 

 

JeonCena: Nothing...

 

yourhopeHobi: It's obvious that they are an item!!

 

JeonCena & YugyBear: **YAH** Hobi-Hyung!!! What are you saying?!!

 

yourhopeHobi: Aww~ How cute!!! Yugyeom to your info Kookie is blushing over here ;))

 

JeonCena: **HYUNG!!!**

 

YugyBear: ...

 

daddyjb: Don't worry, Kookie... This maknae of ours is also blushing ;)

 

YugyBear: **HYUNG!!!**

 

_~JeonCena & YugyBear logged _ _out~_

 

yourhopeHobi: Aww, they are now mad at us

 

daddyjb: But hey, it's the role of the Hyungs to embarrass their Maknae **XD** *high five*

 

yourhopeHobi: XD *high five*

 

daddyjb & yourhopeHobi: Next time they log on let's all log out, we gonna prank them... It's gonna be so much fun **XD**

 

GOTBTS: Okay!!!

 

KookieFanboy: But wow you two are like good friends, even tho you hate each other

 

daddyjb & yourhopeHobi: ... Huh ... Ehm ... Let's pretend this never happened... Yeah... Let's do that... *awkward coughing*

 

_~therealtaelien & DabDabKing took a Screenshot of the chat~_

 

daddyjb & yourhopeHobi: **...**

 

therealtaelien & DabDabKing: Hehehe **XD**

 

breakingmonster: Well, seems like we won't forget :)

 

MrWildAndSexy: You should look at JB's face right now... Hahahaha **XD** Well done Tae & BamBam

 

therealtaelien: Say is Mark-Hyung still on?? He didn't write anything...

 

jypjrliterally: He is probably just silently reading everything like always...

 

MrWildAndSexy: No, Mark is taking a shower right now **͡° ͜ʖ ͡°**

 

therealtaelien: Oh... Ohhh... Okay...

 

DabDabKing: **AWKWARD~ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°**

 

KookieFanboy: You acting strange, BamBam...

 

DabDabKing: **WAE??** I'm acting like always... And I had my daily dose of dabbing too... I would sometimes take an **OVERDOSE** tho...

 

therealtaelien: **SOMEONE CALL THE DOCTOR XD**

 

DabDabKing: **YAASSS XD** *dabs*

 

pinkprincessjin & jypjrliterally: Aish, these kids...

 

MrWildAndSexy: Oh, Mark's outta the shower!! He really looks good, has been working out a lot **(͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

 

therealtaelien: ...

 

MarkDimsum: Well thanks for the compliment Jackson!! But you look far better than I do **(^_−)☆**

 

MrWildAndSexy: Aww~ Thank you Markiepooh~

 

MarkDimsum: No need to thank me, just telling the truth

 

therealtaelien: ...

 

DabDabKing: **EWW!!! MARKSON ON THE ROLL!!! EVERYBODY** **HIDE** **!!!**

 

MrWildAndSexy: It's always **MARKSON** or **NEVER!!!**

 

MarkDimsum: Hahaha **:D**

 

therealtaelien: Mark-Hyung~!!!

 

MarkDimsum: Oh, what's up Tae?

 

therealtaelien: I just send you something!!!

 

MarkDimsum: Huh? Where??

 

therealtaelien: **PM**

 

MarkDimsum: Ah okay... I will look at it

 

therealtaelien: Okay~!!

 

DabDabKing: **(͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

 

MarkDimsum: Just stop it BamBam

 

DabDabKing: What I didn't do anything **（〜^∇^)〜**

 

MarkDimsum: Whatever

 

_~JeonCena & YugyBear logged on~_

 

JeonCena: Guess who's back

 

YugyBear: Back again

 

JeonCena: It's your lovely

 

YugyBear: Maknaes!!!

 

GOTBTS: **. . .**

 

JeonCena & YugyBear: **YAH!!!** At least act like you care!!!

 

_~everyone logged out, leaving the Maknaes alone~_

 

JeonCena: **＼（〇_ｏ）／**

 

YugyBear: **(◎_◎;)**

 

JeonCena: They can't be serious, right?

 

YugyBear: Maybe they are pranking us... Let's wait a little...

 

JeonCena: Hmm... Okay...

 

_~10 Minutes later~_

 

JeonCena: They are not pranking us!!!

 

YugyBear: Ugh... I hate them... Let's go to our private chat Kookie~ I still have to give you your present **;))**

 

JeonCena: Same... Oh okay let's go **;))**

 

_~The two Maknaes logged out~_

 

_~everyone else logged back on~_

 

therealtaelien: Hahaha **XD**

 

pinkprincessjin: They hate us now

 

jypjrliterally: Yeah, but you have to admit it was fun **XD**

 

DabDabKing: Yeah *le makes 100 dabs*

 

sunshinejae: Yugyeom just stomped into his room and yelled ' **I hate you guys so fucking much!!!** ' Hahaha **XD**

 

KookieFanboy: Kookie did the same **XD**

 

jypjrliterally: *le gasps* Youngjae-ah!!! No swearing!!!

 

DabDabKing: Told ya he is worser than us, but you didn't want to listen Eomma **┐(￣ヮ￣)┌**

 

_~sleepyswag logged_ _on~_

 

sleepyswag: Morning

 

pinkprincessjin: It's afternoon

 

yourhopeHobi: Let him be Hyung... He is a Grandpa...

 

sleepyswag: Oh, I didn't know that you wanted to die Hoseok!!!

 

yourhopeHobi: Ah ha ha, forget what I said...

 

sleepyswag: Would be better for you... Did I miss something??

 

DabDabKing: Except for us pranking the Maknaes... No you didn't Hyung

 

sleepyswag: Hmm... Okay I'm going back to sleep...

 

breakingmonster: But you just woke up?

 

sleepyswag: So got a problem? I talked enough... Bye

 

_~sleepyswag logged out~_

 

pinkprincessjin: Whatever... Guys come on let's eat!!

 

BTS: Finally!!

 

jypjrliterally: You guys too!!

 

GOT7: Yes!!

 

 _~everyone logged out_ ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is my present for you~
> 
> I'm going to update Chatroom #3 later, so look forward to it.  
> It's going to be a Chatroom Special: Kookie's Birthday ^^
> 
> An EXTRA as the cherry on Top:
> 
> You'll get a sneaky peek on YugyKook private chatroom ;))  
> (Be prepared for a very shy Kookie)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it~
> 
> Kudos & Comment 


	4. Chatroom #3 + SPECIAL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is Chatroom #3 with a Special for you guys~
> 
> On with the journey~!!

_~1. September: Jungkook's Birthday - everyone logged on~_

 

pinkprincessjin: Hey everyone~

 

jypjrliterally: Hello Jin-Hyung~

 

breakingmonster: Sup

 

MrWildAndSexy: RapMon!!! Whatcha doin'??

 

breakingmonster: Giving Kookie his presents

 

DabDabKing: Here is my present for Kookie ***dabs a million times***

 

daddyjb: You'll break your arm BamBam... And as far as I know, you need it

 

DabDabKing: But I love dabbing!!! **DAB IS LIFE!!!**

 

YugyBear: And here he goes again with his dab **-.-**

 

yourhopeHobi: Are you guys ready to get to know what kind of presents we are giving to Kookie-ah?

 

sunshinejae: Oh, I'm really curious!!!

 

therealtaelien: I'll go first!!! Kookie~ Here's my present~!!

 

JeonCena: **OH MY GOSH!!! IT'S AN AUTOGRAPH FROM..... GDRAGON!!! ♡^♡ THANK YOU V-HYUNG~!!! I LOVE YOU~!!!**

 

therealtaelien: Hehe no one can top that!!!

 

Rest of BTS: Damn it!!!

 

sleepyswag: Here's mine, Jungkook-ah...

 

JeonCena: Oh wow... **o.o**... A jar of cookies...

 

pinkprincessjin: Really Suga??

 

sleepyswag: What??

 

JeonCena: It's okay... At least he gave me a present... Thank you Suga-Hyung~

 

KookieFanboy: Here is mine... ***sends a kiss***

 

DabDabKing: **EWWW!!!**

 

YugyBear: **O.O**

 

JeonCena: No thank you!! Why are you always like this??

 

KookieFanboy: Because I love you~

 

JeonCena: Nope definitely nope

 

KookieFanboy: Why don't you love me back?? **(╥_╥)**

 

JeonCena: Coz I don't like you

 

KookieFanboy: That hurt...

 

GOT7: Ohhhh...

 

therealtaelien: Yah Kookie!! Don't be mean to poor ChimChim...

 

pinkprincessjin: Apologize to him!!

 

JeonCena: I'm sorry Jimin-Hyung... I didn't mean to hurt you...

 

KookieFanboy: Nahh, it's okay... I was only joking **XD** Here is your real present...

 

JeonCena: Oh my gosh!! You got me that **Iron Man Toy** I wanted to have!! Thank you Jimin-Hyung~!!

 

KookieFanboy: You're welcome, but why is your reaction from Tae's present and my present so different?

 

JeonCena: Well I love both of them, but I love GDragon more~

 

pinkprincess: Well, isn't that obvious... Here's is your present from Namjoon and me~

 

JeonCena: Uh... Thanks for the present Namjoon-Hyung and Jin-Hyung...

 

DabDabKing: What did you get?

 

JeonCena: A book... It's called **"How to be a "NORMAL" Maknae"**...

 

jypjrliterally: Haha well done~!! **XD**

 

MrWildAndSexy: Pfff...Hahaha **XD**

 

daddyjb: We also need one for our Maknae

 

YugyBear: Oh please no...

 

yourhopeHobi: That's our Eomma and Appa for you...

 

sunshinejae: That's probably the worst present of them all

 

yourhopeHobi: And lastly my present **^~^**

 

JeonCena: Ohh... Free coffee for a month at our fav Café... I love it!! Thanks Hobi-Hyung~!!

 

GOT7: We also send a present for Kookie~

 

pinkprincessjin: I know it came this morning

 

JeonCena: I'm curious

 

pinkprincessjin: Here you go

 

JeonCena: It's a whole Iron Man set. From helmet to underwear.

 

breakingmonster: Only Jungkook can make a sentence like this...

 

yourhopeHobi: So which present was the best, Kookie-ah??

 

JeonCena: Hmm...

 

YugyBear: Obviously mine **;)**

 

MrWildAndSexy: You mean ours, Yugyeom

 

YugyBear: Nope I meant mine. I gave Kookie a special present **;)**

 

JeonCena: **...**

 

KookieFanboy: Can someone tell me why Jungkookie is blushing? **O.o**

 

JeonCena: I'm not!!!

 

therealtaelien: Yes you are!!

 

JeonCena: Nooo!!!

 

 

**_~Sneaky Peek into YugyKook chatroom: MaknaePower~_ **

 

YugyBear: Kookie~

 

JeonCena: Yugy~

 

YugyBear: I've been thinking a lot...

 

JeonCena: About what?

 

YugyBear: About a Birthday present for you

 

JeonCena: There's no need for one Yugy

 

YugyBear: But I want to give you one~

 

JeonCena: Just talking with you is a present enough for me

 

YugyBear: But still... I got you one...

 

JeonCena: Oh, what is it??

 

YugyBear: So... You are interested, aren't you? **;)**

 

JeonCena: Y-Yah!! If you say that you do have a present, then of course I'd get curious.

 

YugyBear: Hahaha I'm just teasing you Kookie~

 

JeonCena: Don't tease me...

 

YugyBear ***sent a video***

  
JeonCena: **. . .**

 

YugyBear: How do you like it?

 

JeonCena: You... ***gulps*** You dance... really...really... good... ***saves the video and watches it a million times***

 

YugyBear: Kookie

 

YugyBear: Kookie~

 

YugyBear: **KOOKIE~!!**

 

JeonCena: Oh, what is it?

 

YugyBear: I know that you saved it and are watching it, but still it's not nice to ignore your boyfriend like this ***pouts***

 

JeonCena: ***coughs*** How do you know that I did that and wait did you just- **BOYFRIEND?** Since when? You haven't even-

 

YugyBear: Do you wanna be my lovely Boyfriend, Kookie~??

 

JeonCena: asked me...

 

YugyBear: I just did **:)** So what do you say??

 

JeonCena: Yes, I'd love to be your Boyfriend **> ///<**

 

YugyBear: **YUUSSS \\(≧∇≦)/**

 

JeonCena: You're so silly

 

YugyBear: But you love it, don't you?

 

JeonCena: **／(≧ x ≦)＼**

 

YugyBear: I love you, Kookie~

 

JeonCena: ... I-I love you too, Yugy...

 

YugyBear: Aww~ My Kookie is so cute~

 

JeonCena: Yah!! Go to sleep!!

 

YugyBear: Yes yes!! Good Night & I love you Jungkookie~

 

_~YugyBear logged out~_

 

JeonCena: YAH!! Good Night and I love you too Yugyeomie~

 

_~JeonCena logged out~_

 

 

_**~Back** _ _**to** _ _**GOTBTS** _ _**chatroom~** _

 

sunshinejae: Soo... Which present is it?

 

JeonCena: Yugy's... and V-Hyung's present...

 

therealtaelien: Ohhh, what could Yugyeom's present be that it's on the same place as mine??

 

JeonCena: **NOTHING!!!**

 

_~JeonCena logged out~_

 

breakingmonster: Well that was strange **o.O**

 

KookieFanboy: I heard his phone ringing!! Someone must be calling him...

 

therealtaelien: It's his Eomma and Appa..

 

breakingmonster: But we are here

 

pinkprincessjin: Not us Namjoon, his real Eomma and Appa

 

breakingmonster: Ohh

 

daddyjb: Anyway guys we will talk with each other again... We have to go to the studio now

 

breakingmonster: Oh okay then. Bye~

 

DabDabKing: **Dab Out!!!**

 

_~everyone logged out~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it 


	5. Chatroom #4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *pokes head out from behind the wall*
> 
> ...hey everyone... If I don't upload a lot and if my stories and such are crappy...
> 
> *hides behind the wall and mumbles*
> 
> But I have been getting lots of Ideas for FanFics & I've been writing little scenarios and drabbles...  
> So I will try my best to upload more and as soon as possible...
> 
> Please don't hate me~ ╥﹏╥
> 
> So on with the journey

_~4. September, midnight: Mark's Birthday - everyone logged on~_

 

therealtaelien: **HAPPY BIRTHDAY MARK-HYUNG~!!! ヽ(*≧ω≦)ﾉ**

 

MrWildAndSexy: Wow, that was fast!! **o.o**

 

therealtaelien: I wanted to be the first after all **Ｏ(≧∇≦)Ｏ**

 

DabDabKing: Well, isn't that absolutly **KYUTE**!! Ne, Mark-Hyung?

 

MarkDimsum: Ahh... Yes it is... Thank you Tae~

 

GOTBTS: Happy Birthday Mark/Mark-Hyung~!!!

 

_~therealtaelien changed his username to 'RapperTae'~_

 

breakingmonster: Yo, Tae... What's up with your new username??

 

RapperTae: What's wrong with it?

 

breakingmonster: Well, you're no rapper...

 

RapperTae: ***pouts*** Can't you even let me have a username?

 

breakingmonster: That's not what I meant... I wanted to ask why you suddenly changed it?

 

RapperTae: Oh, that's because I really like rapping, even if I'm no good at it **^^**

 

sleepyswag: What are you talking about? No good? You were slaying Cypher pt. 3!!

 

KookieFanboy: Yes, what Hyung said!! You were slaying Tae!!

 

RapperTae: Seriously?? **> ///<**

 

sleepyswag: Yes, believe me Tae!! You were really amazing... **(≧∇≦)/**

 

KookieFanboy & DabDabKing: Did Hyung just... **HE USED AN EMOTICON??!!**

 

JeonCena: Oh he only does that to V-Hyung, BamBam...

 

DabDabKing: Oh really?

 

KookieFanboy: That's the first time I see him using an emoticon!!

 

sleepyswag: That's because I-

 

JeonCena: That's because he really likes V-Hyung~

 

sleepyswag: Jungkook...

 

JeonCena: Opps, was that supposed to be a secret??

 

sleepyswag: No, but I can see you smirking, you little shit!!

 

JeonCena: **;)**

 

DabDabKing: Wow, so even the great Yoongi-Hyung likes Tae!!

 

sleepyswag: Of course I like him!!

 

RapperTae: I like Suga-Hyung too~!!

 

sleepyswag: **o(^▽^)o**

 

RapperTae: **Ｏ(≧∇≦)Ｏ**

 

pinkprincessjin & jypjrliterally: Aww~ How cute~!!

 

MarkDimsum: **. . .**

 

DabDabKing: Uh oh... Yea anyway... Mark-Hyung what do you want as a present??

 

MarkDimsum: Nothing

 

MrWildAndSexy: Ah come on, Mark!! I'll buy you anything you want!!

 

MarkDimsum: I don't really know, Jackson...

 

MrWildAndSexy: Okay then I will suprise you!! **;)**

 

MarkDimsum: Okay, I can't wait ;)

 

daddyjb: Wow... A lot has been going on as I see...

 

yourhopeHobi: Yea, but there's more to it than what you see...

 

sunshinejae: What does that mean?

 

yourhopeHobi: Well, we are watching TV and everyone is cuddling... Especially Yoongi & Tae **-.-**

 

DabDabKing: Oh really? Why do you pull that face?

 

yourhopeHobi: Because I also wanted to cuddle Tae!!

 

sleepyswag: Stop whining!! I can't hear the TV!!

 

DabDabKing: Tae seems to be very loved huh? **^^**

 

yourhopeHobi: He is the cutest member after all!!

 

MarkDimsum: Uhm... I havta take care of something... Bye for now!!

 

_~MarkDimsum logged out~_

 

RapperTae: What's wrong with Mark-Hyung??

 

DabDabKing: Huh? Nothing!! Don't worry about him... He is okay, it's just his Birthday and yea

 

RapperTae: **...** okay **...**

 

 

_~Sneaky Peek in Mark and BamBam's chatroom~_

 

DabDabKing: Mark-Hyung are you okay?

 

MarkDimsum: Yes I am

 

DabDabKing: Don't lie!! You are not okay!!

 

MarkDimsum: So what!! I'll just forget it!!

 

DabDabKing: Forget what??

 

MarkDimsum: Everything!! Forget everything!!

 

DabDabKing: Oh really?? You'll forget everything?

 

MarkDimsum: Yeah, everything!!

 

DabDabKing: Even Tae??

 

MarkDimsum: **. . . . .**

 

DabDabKing: **...**

 

MarkDimsum: **...** Yes **...** even Tae **...**

 

DabDabKing: **NO!!! DON'T!!!**

 

MarkDimsum: Why? Why shouldn't I??

 

DabDabKing: Because he is special to you!! You **LOVE** him!!! Don't you?

 

MarkDimsum: **. . .**

 

DabDabKing: **Mark-Hyung!!!**

 

MarkDimsum: **...** yes... Yes... **YES, I LOVE HIM!!** **...** but he doesn't...

 

DabDabKing: Then you have to make him fall in Love with you!! He really likes you, but that can change to love after all!!

 

MarkDimsum: How can you be so sure??

 

DabDabKing: Because I know it feels...

 

MarkDimsum: How come?

 

DabDabKing: ...I know someone  who is in the same situation...

 

MarkDimsum: Huh? Who is it?

 

DabDabKing: Promise you don't tell anyone!! It's Jimin...

 

MarkDimsum: Oh wow, whom does he like?

 

DabDabKing: Jimin likes J-Hope...

 

MarkDimsum: Okay and where is the similarity?

 

DabDabKing: Well, you're like Jimin, Tae is like J-Hope and Youngjae is like Yoongi...

 

MarkDimsum: Youngjae?!!

 

 

DabDabKing: Yeah, but anyway all you have to do is show only a little interest in Tae, flirt a little with Jackson, but when Tae doesn't feel good or something be there for him.

 

MarkDimsum: And this will work?

 

DabDabKing: Yeah~ **100%!!** Anyway come back to the chat, it's awkward with you being gone so suddenly!!

 

MarkDimsum: Yea yea

 

 

_~Back to the GOTBTS chatroom~_

 

_~MarkDimsum logged on~_

 

RapperTae: Ah Mark-Hyung~ You're back!!

 

MarkDimsum: Yeah, I had to do something...

 

daddyjb: Manager-Hyung just called and told us to go to the studio!!

 

jypjrliterally: Ah okay, we'll be back in two hours or so...

 

pinkprincessjin: It's okay!! We'll talk later!!

 

GOTBTS: Bye Bye~

 

_~everyone logged out~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter
> 
> Well lots of relationships and crushes, but eventuelly everything will fall in place  
> Be ready to check out for more interest stuff in the lives of 14 boys  
> And I will try to upload more  
> Sorry once again
> 
> Love ya all  
> Peace out Kiara~ 

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING!! \^.^/
> 
> I hope you enjoy my crappy stories ^~^


End file.
